undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Twistplot
---- MysteriesOfMusic |date = October 29, 2018 |website = Tumblr |type = Switch Up |tone = Semi-Serious |setting = Noble Bright |medium = |creator = ShadowsOfSong |cocreator = MysteriesOfMusic |artist = CranberryDreemurrs |spriter = BellaOrEcstaticFangirl}} Twistplot is an AU where the pairs of characters are swapped with other pairs. Selected characters are swapped, and most monsters stay the same. The character's personalities are around 40% the person they take the role of and 60% the original character. This AU was created mostly for fun. Characters * A blue flower named Flowi is the Empty One * Napstablook is the Caretaker * Muffet is the Recluse * Asgore is the Judge * Toriel is the Ambitious * Alphys is the Restaurant Owner * Sans is the Captain of the Guard * Chara is the Transport * Papyrus is the Royal Scientist * Grillby is the Celebrity * Undyne is the Outrageous Vendor * Mettaton is the Monarch * River Person (Semi) is the Soulless Angel * Gaster is the Fallen * Asriel is the Forgotten Scientist Toriel Toriel has most of the same character traits as her cannon counterpart. What she carries over from Papyrus is hate for puns, and an aspiration to be in the royal guard. She's even friendlier than Papyrus, due to her role as a caretaker in the original Undertale. She is very good at making pie, but is terrible at making anything else. She is best friends with Asgore, but not yet married. She can use fire magic like her canon counterpart. Her nickname is Tor. Asgore Asgore carries over a soft core from his original counterpart, and has a high likeliness for saying puns. One thing that is different is that he is obsessed with tea, instead of ketchup. His favorite kind of tea is Goldenflower Tea. He is best friends with Toriel, but not yet married. He can use fire magic like his canon counterpart. Sans Sans cracks jokes a lot, but not as much as his UT counterpart. As the captain of the royal guard, it's his duty to try and let Toriel into the royal guard, but instead, he teaches Toriel how to make food. During the lessons, he ends up throwing them at people's faces. He watches cooking shows with his brother, Papyrus a lot. He normally slacks off with his jobs as the Royal Guard Captain. His arsenal consists of bones, Gaster Blasters and his blue attack. Papyrus Personality: Papyrus, also known as Paps, is less confident in himself than usual, but he still is very confident. He hates the puns and jokes that Asgore and Sans say. Instead of Anime, Papyrus likes to watch cooking shows with his brother, in order to learn how to cook better. He is also much smarter than the Undertale version of him. While he doesn't fight you, he has the same abilities as in Undertale Undyne Personality: Undyne tries to make a living by becoming a bounty hunter to kill the humans who come through the underground, using her spears and green soul attack. As a former member of the royal guard, she was kicked out by Sans for being "too aggressive". Instead of Spider bake sale posters posted all throughout the underground, there are many Wanted Posters, depicting various humans on them. She competes with Sans to get all the human souls they need to escape, to prove that she's worthy of re-joining the Royal Guard. As she can't stand the heat, she's found in Waterfall rather than Hotland Alphys Alphys has lightning magic, although she doesn't fight you. She has the nickname of Alph. More to be added. Napstablook Napstablook, or Blooky is the cousin of king Mettaton. More to be added. Mettaton Personality / Backstory: Since Mettaton became king, he has turned his royal position into a television show with a robot body made by Papyrus and a camera crew consisting of the Ruins Dummy and Mad Dummy. He enlisted Grillby to be his main reporter on all the news and gossip in the underground. After people became more interested in Grillby than his show, he shut down the show and made Grillby the new star of the underground. Asriel Asriel was the first royal scientist, and he was very happy. He eventually fell into his core, sending him into the eternal void, and erasing him from every timeline. Because of Asgore's ability to remember timelines, he knows what happened to Asriel, but he can't stop it. Instead, a new Twistplot timeline was created in a word where Toriel And Asgore weren't married yet, but Asriel would never exist in. He has most of the same abilities as his Hyperdeath form Chara She was the first human that fell in the Asriel timeline. She is a caring and eccentric person, often traveling through timelines to get you where you needed to go. Her determination allowed her to travel timelines, searching for her lost friend, before she realized he was truly lost. Often, she says seemingly random things that do not relate to the matter at hand, but have deeper meanings later. Semi(River Person)/Flowi Semi, Gaster's younger brother, was orphaned in the ruins, always relying on his brother to take care of him. After Gaster seemingly disappeared for three months, Semi killed himself because he couldn't live with the pain of knowing his brother wasn't there for him. When Gaster came back and saw Semi's dust, he tasked Papyrus to somehow bring him back to life. In the time that it took for Papyrus to think of an idea as to how Semi could be brought back to life, a small, blue flower grew in Semi's dust. Papyrus then injected determination into the flower, and Flowi the Flower was born. Gaster Orphaned in the ruins with his brother, Semi, Gaster was fascinated with the hole in the ceiling of the ruins. When the first human died, he stole their soul and went across the barrier for three months, gathering intel from the humans. Gaster went into hiding after his brother, Semi, died. Throughout the genocide run, Gaster appears, guiding you in the shadows. Muffet Tba Grillby Personality / Backstory: Grillby, the Underground's flaming star, always wanted to be famous since he was little. When King Mettaton gave him the chance to be on his show, he readily agreed. Little did he know, Grillby would become the Underground's most famous star after Mettaton handed his show over to Grillby. He currently hosts a talk show, a cooking competition show, and a news channel. When he became more and more famous, Grillby was actually pushing away his best friend, Muffet, more and more. *Note: Grillby is NOT a robot, because Mettaton is already one. Locations There are pretty much no location changes except that for the most part, the characters are now placed in the areas where you would find the character they take the role of. The only exception to this is Undyne, because she hates the heat and she would easily burn up in hotlands. Gallery Toriel-1542028168.png|Created by CranberryDreemurrs Asgore-1.png|Created by CranberryDreemurrs Napstablook-0.png|Created by Wolfdorked911 (Baguetta) Mettaton-2.png|Created by Wolfdorked911 (Baguetta) Flowi- 9be00656-94c5-41e1-b224-58a5a.png|Created by Paul Grote Beverborg Twistplot!Toriel.png|Created by BellaOrEscaticFangirl Twistplot Asgore.png|Created by BellaOrEscaticFangirl Flowi.png|Created by BellaOrEscaticFangirl Grillby ex.png|Created by BellaOrEscaticFangirl Category:AUs Category:Switch Up Category:Semi-Serious Category:Noble Bright